Squall's bad day
by Elric
Summary: Read and see!


"Where's Rinoa?" thought Squall for the hundredth time, as he was in his room, ready for the great SeeD festival. After Cid died , Squall had become the new CEO. Yet, his life had become boring. No more missions for him, only giving objectives and doing dull paperwork. And the worst thing was that he had to go through this whole festival thing without Rinoa.  
  
"Damn, why am I so panicked? I mean, I know the steps.goddamn it!" Squall felt very nervous about it. He had been rehearsing for this whole waltz thing for the last six months, but with Rinoa gone to prepare the whole wedding ceremony, he was in a quandary. He looked at his Lionheart.  
  
"At least you won't fail me when I need you." he said, as he touched the handle of the gunblade. At this point, this weapon was his only ally. The door knocked and he walked towards it. As he opened it, Seipher walked in.  
  
"Yo, Squall, you wouldn't happen to have a partner, would you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon! Rinoa's gone and you're all nervous!"  
  
"Nervous? Who? Me? look at me! I'm totally fine!"  
  
"Yeah and I am the Queen of England!"  
  
"Yeah, I could say that you are."  
  
"Anyway, if you're too desperate to hold yourself, come find me!"  
  
The man got out and Squall saw him slamming the door as he left. "Seipher? Wanting to help me? Something fishy is going on."  
  
He took a deep breath and left the room. The corridors were empty and silent, only a few students were running around, doing their last minute preparations. Squall was sure about one thing: He was shaking. This whole thing was making him really nervous, as the idea that he might be the laughing stock of all the SeeDs present, crossed his mind. As he was walking, he bumped into Selphie, who tripped and fell down. Squall helped her get up.  
  
"Hey man, are you blind?"  
  
"C'mon, Selphie, you bumped on me!"  
  
Selphie put her hands on her waist and then looked at him furiously.  
  
"You know, you could say you're sorry!"  
  
"Why do that?"  
  
Selphie turned around and ran to the end of the hall. Squall went on, towards the quad room, where Irvine's band were playing a few slow songs. He stepped inside the room, where many men and women, dressed in their formal outfits, were filling the room. He looked up and saw the full moon that stood on the top of the starry sky. The eternal observer, that stood there, silent and glowing with its silver light, looking at all, to the end of time. Under this observer's eyes he met the woman of his life and under this he was feeling lost.  
  
"Yo man, what's up?"  
  
Zell's voice distorted his thinking. Squall turned around and saw Zell, that was there behind him. His formal clothing seemed totally different, as he had a big graffiti written on them.  
  
"Holy.what did you do to your clothes, man?"  
  
"Oh, just a little change.you like it?"  
  
"Want me to comment?"  
  
"Nah, forget it! So, where's your dame?"  
  
"Oh, she should be here any minute now." Squall lied.  
  
"Cool! Well, I'm off!"  
  
Squall was really baffled now. He had no dame and the danger of his being made a fool of himself was in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
Squall noticed the girl that was standing before him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No weapons allowed here sir, I.I'm sorry, but rules are rules and."  
  
"Here you go. Just take good care of him, okay?"  
  
Squall gave the weapon to the girl grudgingly. He had just lost an ally.  
  
"Great now I'm naked!" He thought. "I need to get a drink."  
  
The hours passed by slowly after that, with Squall spending his time with his back on a column, holding a just emptied glass of liquor.  
  
"Waltz time closing in, and I still got no dame." he whispered and looked up.  
  
"So, you're the CEO, huh? Good to meetcha!" a woman's voice said. Squall, startled looked at her and saw a gorgeous woman standing before him. About a head taller than him, with platinum hair and a very (and I mean VERY) beautiful body. He gulped and then looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, who're you?"  
  
"Oh, my name's Jenny, Seipher had told me about you."  
  
"Seipher? That snake!" Squall said to himself. "He did, eh? Well, how thoughtful of him!"  
  
"Um, sir, I was wondering if you could join me.you see, my partner just left and I."  
  
"Why do I feel like I've been through this before?" thought Squall. "Sure, I'd love to join you!"  
  
"That's great! Thanks!"  
  
Jenny grabbed Squall's hand and drew him towards the dance floor. He took her hand and they began dancing, following the others. All the stress was gone from him. He was feeling great and for the first time in his life, he smiled with relief, once the dance was over, coming face to face with his dame. As he saw her, he felt a strange urge, unlike any other he had ever felt. He leaned towards her and then kissed her. She didn't seem to resist, she joined him instead, when he drew back.  
  
"E-excuse me."  
  
Squall got out and ran to the balcony, leaving Jenny standing in the middle of the dance floor, stunned. He got to the balcony and then looked down, feeling bad. Jenny ran next to him.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen, I-I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Squall looked at her surprised. Any other girl would have accused him for sexual harassment, or god knows what, but she simply took it easily, like nothing had happened.  
  
"You mean, you.you don't have any problem about it?"  
  
"C'mon, you just kissed me and I liked it, that's all!"  
  
"You liked it? That's good to hear!"  
  
"So, shall we go back?"  
  
Jenny walked towards the quad room, but Squall didn't follow her.  
  
"Seipher sent you, didn't he?"  
  
"Seipher? No, he didn't! Actually, he was going to get you a dame, if you needed one, but I just thought, what the heck! He looks hopeless! I gotta help him!"  
  
"You're not from around, are you?"  
  
"No, I have graduated a long time now, actually. Listen, are we going back, or will you stay here?"  
  
Squall smiled. He really liked that woman, even though he hardly knew her. Even though he hadn't done such thing before, a strange thought crossed his mind. "How would she looked like naked?.What? Focus man, focus! What are you thinking! You're gonna get married in a week!"  
  
A little voice was heard in Squall's mind.  
  
"C'mon, what's your problem! I mean, she's good-looking she likes ya, what problem will a one-night stand bring, if Rinoa doesn't know?"  
  
Another voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"Oh, please! Squall loves Rinoa! He can't just go on, fooling around!"  
  
"Who asked you?"  
  
"I'm his conscience, who the heck are you?"  
  
"I'm the one that's been doing the thinking for as long as he lives and I haven't seen you around, bozo!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"That's it, I'm going insane!" thought Squall, while trying to ignore those two little voices that were arguing in his mind.  
  
"So?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Let's just stay here, okay?"  
  
Jenny smiled and walked next to him.  
  
"See? He is still interested in her!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll hold his horses!"  
  
"Listen, um, Jenny.er."  
  
"You're really nervous, you know that?"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Listen, let's just go for a walk, okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Squall followed Jenny out of the Quad room, inside Balamb Garden's main hall. They walked through the Library and the rest of the Garden, but they were both silent. As they were walking out of the Training Center, Jenny turned to Squall.  
  
"You've been really silent, you know."  
  
Squall looked at her, trying to avoid looking in her eyes. She walked close to him and the looked in his eyes.  
  
"Listen, you haven't said a word for hours! What are you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking about if you would mind in case I kissed you again."  
  
Jenny smiled.  
  
"No, not at all!"  
  
The little voice of conscience echoed in his mind.  
  
"No! Hold yourself!"  
  
"Jump off a cliff!" thought Squall, as he leaned in to kiss the woman. He kissed her and then, without knowing it, he put his hands on her back, moving slowly lower and lower. Jenny began laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh my god, is this what I think it is?"  
  
Squall drew back.  
  
"Holy.you must be thinking I'm some kind of a pig or something, don't you?"  
  
"No, it's just so strange.you're the only one that's ever expressed himself in that way, you know.most guys I know are shy and that."  
  
"Girl, you're strange!"  
  
"So are you! Now, you want us to do it here, or are we gonna go to your room?"  
  
Squall put his hand in his pocket and touched his keys. He looked around and then walked across the corridor, to his room, followed by Jenny.  
  
The next day, Squall woke up in his room. He was lying on the floor, with a terrible headache. He got up and looked around. The bed was in a mess, from last night's "activity", but Jenny was nowhere in sight. He looked around and saw that on the table was a small card, where on it was written:  
  
Thanks for the lovely night,  
  
Jenny  
  
P.S. If you wanna call me, my number's 555-986-546  
  
Squall smiled as he looked at the letter. The voice of his conscience was heard in his mind. "Throw it away! You mustn't see her again! You must."  
  
"Shut up! He had a great time last night, didn't ya, Squally-boy? If he had listened to you, he might have made a fool out of himself!"  
  
The door knocked and Squall put the piece of paper in a drawer.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Rinoa's voice replied.  
  
"It's me, Rinoa!"  
  
"Holy." thought Squall. "Coming, dear!"  
  
Squall ran to the closet and got dressed as fast as he could. He opened the door and before he could do anything, Rinoa hugged him before he managed to do anything.  
  
"Hi, Squally-pooh! Missed me?"  
  
"Yeah, I did! Where were you?"  
  
"I had to do some shopping in Esthar and look what I got!"  
  
Rinoa walked in, holding about a dozen of bags, filed with clothes. Squall looked at the whole things astonished.  
  
"What are all these?"  
  
"Oh, these are my wedding dress, as well as a great tuxedo for you!"  
  
"Your wedding dress and the tuxedo had to be cut to pieces or something?"  
  
"No, I just bought some really nice clothes that I found! Oh, you wouldn't imagine how low the prices are!"  
  
"Rinoa, honey?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"How much did all these cost?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Just answer my question!"  
  
"Well, they were about 30,000 gil!"  
  
"You spent your whole paycheck on clothes?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Not.exactly?"  
  
"Well.I charged it on your credit card."  
  
"WHAT? Rinoa, I was putting money to the side to buy us a house!"  
  
"You did? How thoughtful!"  
  
Squall put his hands on his hair and then took the paper with Jenny's number from the drawer. Furious, he ran out of the room, through the corridor, ignoring everyone he bumped on. After a while, he reached the café, where everyone was gathered. He slumped on a chair next to Zell and then hit the table with his fist.  
  
"GODDAMN IT!"  
  
"Wassup, man?" asked Zell.  
  
"Rinoa just got back."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I just found out that she spent all the money in my account! Do you believe this?"  
  
"Hey, you wanted to marry her!"  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Squall got up and ran out of the café. He ran to the garage and then bumped on Seipher.  
  
"Hey, Squall! Rinoa's-"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
He got to the elevator and then walked inside.  
  
"Identification."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Leonheart! Destination!"  
  
"Third floor!"  
  
The elevator went up, to the third floor, were Squall went inside. Quistis was there, checking on some exam papers of the Seeds.  
  
"Ah, hello, Squall!"  
  
"Hi! What's up, Quistis?"  
  
"Squall, the exams are done and you must prepare the field test. By the way, you have a phone call from Laguna and the Government of Timber just sent you a message-Squall, are you paying attention?"  
  
"Quistis? Do you have a normal life?"  
  
Quistis looked at him surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean go out, fool around, get drunk, be alive! I can handle that!"  
  
"But, Squall."  
  
"No buts! Just get out! You are dismissed!"  
  
Quistis saluted and got in the elevator. His attempt to make Quistis get out had worked. He had absolute privacy. He picked up the phone and dialed Jenny's number. After a few rings, a man's voice replied.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Squall was dumbfounded. He was unable to talk.  
  
"C-could.could I speak to Jenny.p-please?"  
  
"Sure! Hold on a sec!"  
  
"Damn, this guy must be her boyfriend!" thought Squall. "What if she told him all about it? And what if I dreamt this whole thing? No, no I couldn't have dreamt it!"  
  
Jenny's voice was heard from the other side of the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Jenny, it's me, Squall!"  
  
"Oh, hi Squall! Why did you call?"  
  
"Well.I was wondering."  
  
Before Squall had time to finish talking, the elevator's door opened and Quistis walked in. Squall closed the phone and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Squall, I."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to thank you, Squall! You're the only one that's ever faced me as a woman!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are the only one that told me to go out and have fun! Cid always put me work, work and more work.you told me to have fun."  
  
"It's okay, Quisty."  
  
"Squall.I love you.."  
  
"Oh shit!" thought Squall "What?"  
  
"I loved you since we were kids. All the things we went through, the monsters we killed, the times you saved us all.Oh god, I hate Rinoa!"  
  
"Please Quisty.calm down."  
  
"Squall? What do you think of me?"  
  
"Well.um.you're a good looking woman with a strong will, I believe that somebody will like you."  
  
"But I want you to like me!"  
  
"Sorry, Quisty, but I'm gonna get married!"  
  
"Then do me a favor.just for once."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Make love to me!"  
  
"Things just couldn't get worse!" he thought. 


End file.
